Beam me up, Farron
by Kay Farron
Summary: Lightning's got a box of guilty secrets, music, books and dvds she would never admit to liking, but what happens when Fang finds out. Fluffy, Silly, One-shot


**A/N Holy cow 2 story uploads in one day...cant...stop...writing! Beat this one Wunderwolfer! You can't get more silly than this...****This Work of Fiction is Based on a True Story, only names and places have been modified to protect the true identity of the individuals this story is based upon.**

**(bugger it!... it was me!) Enjoy XD**

**Beam me up, Farron**

For the first time in months Lightning had the house to herself. Fang had been out all day on a mission to clear monster's out of Oerba and had left the house even before the soldier had gotten out of bed, that left the older Farron with a free day to enjoy some much needed time to relax. Not that she couldn't relax with Fang in the house, but it was nice to get some alone time.

The soldier had taken a hot bath, ordered pizza and was now curled up on the sofa rapped in a blanket, ready to enjoy what Lightning had coined, her guilty secret.

Safely hidden on top of her bedroom wardrobe was Lightning's box of secrets; music, DVDs and books that the soldier would never admit to liking, all lived inside that box and only came out when the soldier was alone in the house...like today.

For all the months she had been living with Fang, Lightning had been able to keep it from her. She did feel a little guilty about it, but it was how it had been for years, even when she lived with Serah, who also had no idea about her sister's secret tastes, Lightning had always kept it hidden from everyone.

The box in question now sat on the coffee table. The soldier began to rummage through it, finding the DVD she planned to watch that evening. Lightning glanced at the cover with a frown, was it really that shameful to enjoy this kind of entertainment? Maybe not, but the soldier still wasn't happy with the idea of anyone finding out. Putting the disk in the player, she hit play and replaced the blanket over her body, laying down on her side and picking up her hot drink from the coffee table.

This was the life.

...

Fang was having a bad day, first the call at 4am telling her that monsters had over run Oerba...again, and now the traffic getting home was a nightmare, she had barely moved more than a few feet. The huntress sighed, all she wanted was to get home, take a hot shower and maybe cuddle up on the sofa with her girlfriend. after a day like this, she needed Lightning more than anything else, just a few kisses and hugs from her girlfriend (maybe more if Lightning was in the mood) and the huntress would feel human again.

It was over an hour later that Fang walked through the door of the small house she shared with Lightning. She Kicked her shoes off at the door and placed her lance in the weapon holder. She had made it for herself and Lightning after the soldier had complained about Fang leaving her lance all over the house for anyone to trip over, but the only person who had tripped on Fang's lance so far was Vanille, much to Fang's amusement.

Upon walking into the living room the huntress was greeted with a sight that made her heart fill with happiness. Lightning was asleep, cuddled up with a blanket up to her neck, one arm hanging off the side of the sofa, the other hanging over her head. Fang smiled, the soldier looked so peaceful like this and so cute it was heart melting. The huntress sat by her girlfriend's feet, careful not to wake her sleeping beauty, she ran her hand over Lightning's soft pink hair, grinning when she heard a soft moan from her girlfriend. She looked at Lightnings face, she was still asleep. Fang sat down on the sofa, simply watching her lover sleep, until she noticed the sounds, the television was on.

The huntress smirked, it wasn't often Lightning watched TV and normally she would only bother with news or weather but this, clearly wasn't either of these, it was some kind of show. Fang watched, intrigued by what her girlfriend had been watching. It was a few minutes later that the huntress realized she recognized the show, she had even seen a few episodes on late night TV, this was Star Trek.

Fang grinned, had Lightning been watching Star Trek? Maybe not, maybe she had been watching something else and nodded off before the show had started. But then Fang spotted it, the disc case sitting on the coffee table, bemused, Fang picked the case up, as the huntress glanced at the cover she couldn't help but laugh. it wasn't on TV, this was something Lightning owned, Lightning Farron owned a Star Trek DVD!.

Fang was now having a hard time keeping the laughed at bay. It was so out of character for her girlfriend to enjoy something like this, this was pure fantasy and Lightning Farron was a die hard realist. Fang looked over at her lover, checking she was still asleep, but then she spotted it, the box on the coffee table. The huntress raised a brow, in all the months of living with Lightning she had never seen this box before. Fang pulled the box over to her end of the coffee table and pulled the lid off, peeking inside.

The box was a treasure chest of items the huntress had never seen in their house before. CDs, books and DVDs, as Fang rummaged through she noticed that the older Farron had a lot of Star Trek disc's, in fact she must have had the whole series, everything from the originals to the latest.

Fang continued her investigation, checking out the music at the bottom of the box. Fang grinned, the music wasn't bad, all bands the huntress had heard of, but what stopped Fang dead was the next disk she pulled out of the box. The title was -All Time Greatest Love Songs- Fang stared gobsmacked at the cover; that showed a couple kissing, her girlfriend owned a CD of love songs...really!

Fang couldn't believe her eyes.

Lightning rolled onto her back, rubbing her eyes, she hadn't meant to fall asleep. She Tried to sit up only to notice a weight on her left leg, looking up to see it was Fang, who was sat staring at something in her hand with raised eyebrows. Lightning smiled, Fang was home. It was then that the soldier spotted the television that was still on and playing one of her favorite episodes. Lightning gasped, looking over at Fang then back to the TV, then at the disc the huntress was holding.

Nooooooooo! God Lightning hoped that wasn't the album she thought it was, please God anything but that!

The soldier sat up, pulling her leg from under Fang. The huntress, who had now noticed her girlfriends movements, turned to look at her.

"Well, hello sleepy" Fang grinned.

Lightning was too shell-shocked to reply, still staring at the disc in Fang's hand with wide eyes. The huntress looked from her girlfriend down at the disk, Grinning.

"Oh this, I was thinking of putting it on" Fang said with a chuckle " I like the sound of track six"

Lightning's snarl made Fang snicker. Oh this was gonna be fun.

"Or maybe we could snuggle up and watch a little Star Trek" Fang Continued, she was enjoying this, "hmm? Captain Farron."

Before Fang could even enjoy the look of pure horror on her girlfriend's face, Lightning pounced, tackling the huntress to the floor, sending the box flying along with them and straddling her hips. Fang was still grinning up at her, not in the least bit taken aback by the sudden attack.

"I don't remember giving you permission to come aboard Captain" Fang laughed, "not that I mind, you can board my ship any time."

Fang was laughing so hard now, that the soldier could do nothing but stare in disbelieve.

"Maybe you can fire some torpedoes, my shields are down, so fire at will."

Lightning snarled as Fang winked at her, oh she wasn't done yet.

"Set phasers to stunning baby, because that's what you are."

The soldier's month began to twitch upward a little, okay that one was cute.

"Oh, was that a smile?, hull breach is imminent, shields are failing."

Lightning was trying so hard to hold back at this point and keep her face are angry as possible, she was failing.

"Baby, you better Klingon to me, because we're going to maximum warp."

That one was rewarded with a full on smile from the soldier, and a small giggle.

"You got a tractor beam baby?, because you're pulling me in."

That did it, before Lightning could stop herself, she was laughing. laying her hands on either side of Fangs head and leaning down to kiss the huntress, who was grinning like a mad woman.

"You're an idiot" The soldier said, as she pulled back from the kiss.

"But you love me" Fang chuckled, running her hands up the soldier's back and kissing her neck lovingly.

"Mmm, but if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you" Lightning replied, pulling herself and Fang up off the floor.

"Is that an order Captain?."

"Yes it is! And can you stop that now" Lightning replied with a chuckle.

Fang grinned giving the soldier her best salute, Lightning rolled her eyes and grabbed Fangs hand, pulling her to the door.

"Let's go to bed" Lightning said, softly pulling the huntress up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Yes Ma'am" Fang replied, letting her soldier lead her happily up the stairs.

Lightning pulled Fang onto the bed and jumped on top of her kissing her senseless, until she was stopped by a gentle hand pushing her up and rolling her onto her back. Fang jumped off the bed and walked over to the door, the soldier raised an eyebrow, what was she up to now?.

"Baby, I'll be right back." With that Fang ran out of the room and by the sound of it down the stairs.

Lightning waited, wandering what her girlfriend was up to. A few minutes later Fang was back, her back to the soldier, fiddling with something Lightning couldn't see. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of gentle music, Fang turned with a grin just in time to see Lightning hiding her face in the pillow with an adorable whimper. Fang chuckled, yup she liked track six.

You are the sunshine of my life.

**A/N admit it, it's a master-peace! Hehe, this really happend to me...btw I have sooo many more of the Star Trek pickup lines, if I had used um all this would have been about 3 chapters long, I just picked the best one, iv used um...they don't work :(**


End file.
